pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Archive 10 • Archive 11 • Archive 12 }} Response from TOR (2) Ok, here's TOR's latest response on the PvP skill problem: ::I told him that we might as well keep the PvP versions until we figure something out. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:52, 24 November 2009 :::Just change every space in the code to a + ;o (no, I really don't know anything about coding) --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not that simple. When copy/pasting into the skill template (in Guild Wars itself) you notice the numbers and letters are fairly similar. Well, with all of the various skills contained in the 4 games, you literally have thousands of combinations you can potentially wind up with. The problem is, adding a + to those templates would count as another character, not as space. So you'd wind up with a (quite possibly) broken template. sysop 02:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::can't we just make things like spirit bond (pvp) have the same code as spirit bond? i dont know anything about coding, but if we can set spirit bonds code to be whatever numbers + letters, why not make pvp be identical, it seems like a simple concept in my head. flaw somewhere? Gringo 05:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I thought of the same thing. I think of many things. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey, guys. Just a little update on this. TOR said he fixed the problem and it should be dl'ing correctly now. Try it out and let me know if it's still doing it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:36, 26 November 2009 :it's worth noting that PvE and PvP do have different IDs...so...yeh... ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:16, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, son of a bitch. I'll let TOR know. Thanks. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:19, 28 November 2009 :::disregard that, talking with poke leads to confusions (he said they had diff ideas, that link seemed to confirm it, he just checked in game himself and they do have the same IDs...so >.> (i lack playing capability atm so I can't personally check)) ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::To clear that up, PvE and PvP versions of skills are different skills and as such have different skill ids (as the internal skill database was never meant to offer multiple versions of one single skill). The thing is just that when generating the skill template code in-game, it treats PvP version skills as PvE version skills. That way PvE skill templates are the same as PvP skill templates (and allows to load PvP builds in PvE and vice-versa without having lots of blanks for missing skills). Of course this makes it impossible to identify if a skill template was meant for PvP or PvE (unless there are PvE-only skills in there of course). The easiest way to give people the ability to display a build, with the correct skill descriptions, would be to introduce some parameter that makes them say "mode = pvp" so the script actually translates the PvE skill ids into PvP skill ids before the actual skill description is read. Of course this would require some additional database to get the PvP ids from PvE ids (and the other way for skill template code generation). That way you would treat the PvP skills as single skills afterwards and could simply store the PvP description under the PvP skill id. poke | talk 22:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok...then. I had already informed TOR and he seems to think that the link we gave him will actually help. If he changes the PvP skill IDs to the IDs on that page will they actually work in-game? If not, then I'd better tell him not to waste his time. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:42, 28 November 2009 ::::::What link do you mean? ::::::Well, I would simply treat the PvP versions as single skills (as they are actually) and add them to the database with their PvP skill id and the correct data; then I would simply add a routine that works after decoding a skill template but before receiving the skill data, and for the other way after getting the skill ids from the skill name, so before generating the template code. This routine would simply look up the skill id and get the PvP/PvE skill id (depending on which is needed) - if available. So the actual code would not be influenced at all, but there would be just an "extension" that has two hooks at the correct places to get the correct skill id for displaying the correct data. poke | talk 22:51, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Btw. I'm looking through the code right now and probably can tell you soon where exactly those places would be. poke | talk 22:51, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::That would be great, because....if you can't tell....I really don't know much about this stuff. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:56, 28 November 2009 :Okay, here we go; First of all we create some code to get the correct skill id, these functions will be used later as explained below. Simply add this code somewhere (preferably at the end) of gwbbcode.inc.php: // Skill ID conversion database $pvpSkillIds = array( 2657 => 415, 2852 => 79, 2853 => 39, 2855 => 176, 2856 => 562, 2857 => 257, 2858 => 348, 2859 => 2628, 2860 => 181, 2861 => 398, 2862 => 826, 2863 => 817, 2864 => 1191, 2865 => 1217, 2866 => 791, 2867 => 1246, 2868 => 792, 2869 => 1639, 2870 => 1367, 2871 => 1397, 2872 => 104, 2873 => 1484, 2874 => 1485, 2875 => 1549, 2876 => 1555, 2877 => 1564, 2878 => 1771, 2879 => 1596, 2880 => 1598, 2882 => 15, 2883 => 343, 2884 => 1516, 2885 => 118, 2887 => 294, 2888 => 1539, 2891 => 268, 2892 => 1114, 2893 => 793, 2895 => 2005, 2925 => 2069, 2959 => 1724, 2965 => 1239, 2966 => 1742, 2967 => 1520, 2969 => 432, 2998 => 19, 2999 => 243, 3002 => 374, 3003 => 1232, 3004 => 1238, 3005 => 911, 3006 => 871, 3007 => 3042, 3008 => 920, 3009 => 1266, 3010 => 1249, 3011 => 1250, 3012 => 1251, 3013 => 981, 3014 => 921, 3015 => 1252, 3016 => 982, 3017 => 923, 3018 => 963, 3019 => 1253, 3020 => 3043, 3021 => 1380, 3022 => 1734, 3023 => 1745, 3024 => 1747, 3025 => 1748, 3026 => 1558, 3027 => 1572, 3028 => 1575, 3029 => 1580, 3030 => 1778, 3031 => 1780, 3032 => 1589, 3033 => 1592, 3034 => 1781, 3035 => 1593, 3036 => 1594, 3037 => 1595, 3038 => 2205, 3039 => 2204, 3040 => 2018, 3045 => 436, 3047 => 429, 3048 => 1031, 3049 => 1041, 3050 => 1194, 3051 => 1202, 3052 => 1540, 3053 => 2186, 3054 => 2139, 3058 => 110, 3059 => 145, 3060 => 448, 3061 => 775, 3062 => 1577, 3063 => 17 ); function getSkillIdPvP( $pve ) { return ( isset( $pvpSkillIds[ $pve ] ) ? $pvpSkillIds[ $pve ] : $pve ); } function getSkillIdPvE( $pvp ) { $pveSkillIds = array_flip( $pvpSkillIds ); return ( isset( $pveSkillIds[ $pvp ] ) ? $pveSkillIds[ $pvp ] : $pvp ); } :Now we simply call those funtions at the correct place to translate the skill ids. The following changes do exactly that: :gwwbbcode.inc.php line 1594: $skill_id = binval($reg21); :change to: $skill_id = getSkillIdPvP( binval($reg21) ); :gwwbbcode.inc.php line 612 $template .= int2bin($id, $skill_bit_size); :change to: $template .= getSkillIdPvE( int2bin($id, $skill_bit_size) ); :And that's basically all there is to do to translate it. Now there is only a simple database needed that keeps track of PvE->PvP skill id relations. I'll try to get that list compiled later. It then needs to be added somewhere at the top or in a separate file (which then get's included by require 'pvpskillids.php'). I have included the complete array for the current skill balancing already in the code above. You can also move that array definition out of the file into something else (so you only have to update that file when something changes). The format of the array simply goes like this PvP skill id => PvE skill id. :I have not tested the code, but I'm quite sure that it should work like this :) poke | talk 23:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks so much Poke. I'll pass this information on. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:51, 28 November 2009 This is spam But fuck it. Check out the link if you've got a few free dollars and want to see pictures of me getting shitfaced (or more than shitfaced) in about 16 hours. Love, -- Danny is not 08:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Did somebody rage PvX Wiki and Trash it? All mini skill bars are 4 frenzy 4 healing signet and a giant pokemon is on pages EXtREME_zer0 14:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :apparently so, and it looks like some archived builds have risen from the dead 17:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Please read the fucking site notice. If you need more information, log into gamesurge chat, type /join #pvx, and talk there. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 17:24, October 20 2010 (UTC) The site notice... It doesn't show up on monoco or oasis (at least not for me). I'm kinda concerned, since that means that potentially a lot of people won't know of the fork. --Toraen 18:16, 20 October 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing add the "temporary" note on the main page then?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I wonder why.... that's because it's bad for the notice to show up for everyone, so it's been disabled by the higher powers because No one wants the quality editors we have here to leave to another wiki. But since it's happening already, that's why we're advertising at msg boards all over the place for new editors. Must keep PvX@wikia alive!!! --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 20:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll add it to the main page template. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 01:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Full Hero Team Builds I suggest that the wiki already makes a section for Full Hero Partys because they are announced for one of the next updates. We could already start making Builds and download the Code, so we can start playing when the update comes :) --02:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :We don't add builds to the build space prior to game changes. However, we already have plans to make these on our new site after we move. I don't know what this wiki is going to do, but the new site will definitely have 7 hero builds in the build space the second they update the game. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:31, 21 October 2010 (UTC) : We still don't do builds based on future updates. Make the builds in your namespaces, and move into buildspace when the update goes live. I guess we can archive all the 3-hero and 2-man 6-hero builds at that point as well. --Toraen 02:32, 21 October 2010 (UTC) ::The 2 man ones will still have use for use with friends, and the 3 hero ones are nice for playing casually with a friend. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 02:34, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::or if you're in an area where your party limit is 4? ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well derp. --Toraen 13:57, 21 October 2010 (UTC) Translation Can someone please translate the Monk PvE WoH RA build back to English. It and several other builds are no longer in English. :You can't expect us to maintain all builds in English. Feel free to translate, however, for a subpage. Guild Wars and PvX both have vibrant hispanic and spanish communities, and we don't feel as though those editors need to conform to some silly "standard" of using English. -- Danny Goes Rogue 17:23, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Featured builds The featured builds section has been taken off the main page for now, since nobody was maintaining it and it would be bad to display outdated information. Once there is enough activity on the wiki for featuring builds to make sense and someone wants to take care of maintaining the section, it can be added again. — [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] 20:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Death of PvX@Wikia ^So, I guess it can be officially confirmed. Only shitter builds here, basically no build vetting, and what Hhippo did. GG Wikia. 17:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Google Adwords ebook Death of Curses wiki Given the current state of the other pvx wiki, both in lack of editing as in the abuse of captcha's, perhaps this wikia version should be revived and the note on the front page removed. Amy Awien (talk) 07:22, June 19, 2014 (UTC)